yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
VOICE ISSUES
'VOICE ISSUES' Please note: 'Viewers play a minor part in voice functionality. The bulk of voice support is given by the external application called YSLVoice, which is made by the YSL voice provider, Vivox. Voice failures are almost always due to one of the following reasons: * Your ISP is throttling or blocking the voice service; * failure of the Vivox service; * voice issues on the region you are on; * voice being throttled by bandwidth set incorrectly - please check it by following the instructions here; * voice hardware (mic, headset) not configured correctly in your operating system settings; * voice hardware not configured correctly in the viewer; * another application has your voice hardware in use (example, Skype); * your anti virus software has “mangled” the voice application; see here. Please go toVoice Echo Canyon when trying to get voice to work. If voice is working correctly for you, anything you say there will be echoed back to you. Once there, relog to last location. 'Check Voice Settings in your Operating System Due to the many different versions of each operating system (Windows, linux distros, Mac OSx's), it is very difficult to give specifics for each one. Nonetheless, make sure that youroperating system is correctly configured for voice: that voice is going to your headset (or speakers, as you prefer), and that your mic is enabled and configured. 'Check Voice Settings in the Viewer' * Go to Preferences → Sound & Media -> General . Find the Voice Chat slider and make sure it is not all to the left. Try increasing the volume. * Make sure that Voice chat is enabled on that preferences tab. * Go to Preferences → Sound & Media -> Voice Setting . Click on Audio Device Settings. For Input and Output, use the dropdowns to select your voice devices (headset, microphone, whatever you use). It is best not to leave these at Default. * Close Preferences and locate the Mic button on the button bar. Click the Lock checkbox then the actual button, and try speaking (hopefully, you went to Voice Echo Canyon so you can test). If voice still does not work, then continue working through this page. 'Voice is Intermittent' If you find that voice cuts in and out, particularly right after a TP, and at the same time, you notice that things are not rezzing in for you very well (avatars, objects, etc), then the likely cause is that your router is being “overwhelmed” with texture transfers. So try the following: * Open Preferences → Graphics -> Rendering ''' * '''Disable HTTP Textures * Relog If that does not help, then proceed with the section below. 'Voice Worked Fine but Suddenly Doesn't Work' Chances are good that the problem lies with the YSL servers or the voice provider, Vivox. Still, there are things you can try: * Shut down all applications that use, or can use, voice - like Skype, etc. Then relog. * What sometimes helps to get voice working is disabling voice in Preferences → Sound & Media -> Voice Settings , hitting apply, waiting a minute and then enabling voice and hitting apply. When these methods fail (assuming voice usually works for you) it is usually the Vivox voice servers that are the problem. * Go to Preferences → Network & Cache and reduce your bandwidth setting to 500 (if it is not already set there). Repeat the above step to toggle voice off and back on. See here for more information on setting your bandwidth properly, but bear in mind that lower levels than those calculated there may be necessary for troubleshooting purposes. * Try going to another region to see if voice works there. If so, then the issue is the region you were in before. Was voice disabled there? If not, a region restart might solve the problem. * Try a relog, or even a reboot of the computer. * Sometimes device settings can reset, so check in Preferences → Sound & Media -> Voice Settings → Audio Device Settings → Audio Device Settings, to be sure that the input and output are set correctly. * HTTP fetching may be overloading your router; please try the suggestions given here; if they do not help, revert the changes made then return to this page and continue. Never Been Able to Get Voice to Work * Does your headset/microphone work outside of SL? ie when using Skype, Yahoo or MSN * Does your headset/microphone work in Preferences → Sound & Media -> Voice Settings → Audio Device Settings? * Is your voice chat volume turned up and not muted? * Is the YSLVoice.exe (simply YSLVoice on Mac) that is in the YSLife folder in the exceptions/allowed list for your firewall? If your firewall is turned off, turn it on and add the YSLVoice.exe (or SLVoice) anyway. Check the bandwidth you are actually getting and what you have set in Preferences → Network & Cache. Please refer to this page for specifics. Category:Voice Category:Audio Category:Chat Category:Help Category:Support Category:Troubleshooting Category:Vivox Category:Bandwidth Category:Settings Category:Media Category:Video Category:Issue Category:Http